edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cousin Ed
Cousin Ed is a fan-fiction written by Manta-bee. According to the writer, she originally wrote the story in the year 2001. New Characters *'Sandy' is Edd's cousin. She is younger than Edd and his friends, about the same age as Sarah and Jimmy. At times, she proves to be very clever. For a few moments into the story, Sandy seems to have a small crush on Eddy. (Hey, even Eddy needs some love, and certainly not the kind from The Kankers.) *'Molly' is Edd's older cousin. She is two years older than Edd and is a rough-and-tumble kind of girl. She exposed Eddy for his fraud during his scam when she was a part of it, (this was unintentional, though she didn't make any effort to prevent or cover it up, athough Sarah and Jimmy found out before the rest of the kids). Story It is spring break and, as usual, Eddy hatches a new so-called fool-proof scheme. Edd walks into his house to get some supplies for the new scam he and the other Eds are performing, when he finds a sticky note from his parents saying that his aunt and uncle came by and dropped off his two cousins, Molly and Sandy, and stated that the two girls and their family would be staying for a visit during spring break. Molly sees Edd and gives a bit of a coy/mischievous smile and says "Hello, how's my favorite cousin??" Sandy looks also looks at him with a more cheerful smile and says "Hello, Cousin Edd!" Eddy then shouts at Edd from outside and asking if he can take any longer finding the tools, then he walks in with Ed and sees Molly and Sandy and then asks who they are. They then introduce themselves as Edd's cousins. The Eds then talk about their scam and Molly asks if that is what they do everyday, which Edd answers, "Practically, yes." Eddy then offers the two a place in the scam, as long as they don't mess it up. Molly looks a bit skeptical while Sandy stares in awe. Their scam is baked mudpies for their Ed's Bakery scam. Molly helps bake a few pies, and feeds a few to Ed, who finds them delicious. Of course, Ed is known for his eating invunerability, but Eddy thinks that they can't fail. Of course, they do, when they are found out. Quotes Eddy: Hey, Double D! Can you take any longer in-'' in and sees Molly and Sandy...um, who are you two? '''Molly': Oh, we're just Edd's two favorite cousins! Eddy: You have cousins, Double-D? Sandy: Cousin Double-D! I like the sound of that! ---- Molly: Ed, you are so dumb... Ed: Why thank you! ---- Ed: a mudpie Yum yum! This is better than Buttered- Edd: interrupting Ed, please don't talk with your mouth full. ---- Sandy: I love Eddy... ---- Jimmy: out a high pitched wail, finding out that the mudpies are made out of actual mud Yuck! I bit into a wiggly! Sarah: ED!!!! Trivia *The title is an allusion to Cousin It of the Addams Family. *This was originally written in 2001, but was tweaked and changed over the course of over ten years, and was finally published and finished in September of 2013. * Sandy is about Sarah and Jimmy's age, while Molly is two years older than Edd. *Molly and Sandy make another appearance in Ed, Edd, n Eddy 2009 Ed-ition! by Spongeman537. *Even though Sandy seems to have a crush on Eddy, towards the middle or end, she doesn't seem to show it anymore, but shows it again in the new show by Spongeman 537. External Links Cousin Ed on Fanfiction.net Category:Fan-Fiction